For the Love of the Game
by flipper-ace
Summary: AH. Edward is the center fielder for the Seattle Mariners looking for the one, while Bella is an English teacher in search of love. She's a Mariner's fan and on Opening Day both their lives take a turn for the best. Will they both find the love they want?
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hello my lovely followers/readers of this story. I have decided to go through and make some changes to the base of the story that I have written so I can try to remember what route I was taking this story and continue on with it. It's been awhile since I've written for this so please leave whatever feedback you desire and keep looking for new updates. **_

**AN: This is my first story on fanfiction. I'm doing my best and hopefully you'll all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I wish I did.  
**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game—Prologue**_

Edward Cullen plays outfield for the Seattle Mariners. He is their star player. All of the boys want to be like him and all the girls want to be with him, but none of the girls have managed to do one thing. That is to catch his attention and capture his heart. To him there were more important things than just hooking up with some girl in whatever town he was in and forgetting about them in the morning. He was looking for someone that he could fall asleep to when he was home and call every night when he returned to the hotel when he was away. He wanted a love like the one his parents had. He was on the quest for love.

Bella Swan is an English teacher in Seattle. All of her students adore her, but even though she tries to fill her life with her work she feels like a part of her is missing. No man has ever found a way to break down the walls guarding her heart and fill it with the love she deserves and desires. Her childhood was devastated by her parent's divorce and she was just looking for someone to love her unconditionally and always be there for her. She didn't date much, but when she did she fell in love quickly and she fell hard only to get broken when the guy didn't want to be with her anymore. Heartbreak happened to her more than she wanted it to. She just wanted a romance novel type love story.

The more baseball he plays and the more time he spends away from his parents, Carlisle and Esme, the more it takes a toll on his heart. He is looking for someone to love him for him and not for his money or the fame that he has acquired with the few years that he has spent in the Majors. He wants to find his special someone, his other half, his **soul-mate**. His search for a soul-mate has been anything but easy and with each new city there is an new group of girls that want to be his and he isn't looking for a booty call.

Her father is a big baseball fan. He loves to follow those Mariners, they are his home team after all. Since she grew up watching the games on the flatscreen or live at the stadium she continued to follow them after she left the confines of her father's house. As of recently, her father had taken a liking to Edward Cullen, the super fast center fielder, with the best batting average of all the lead-off hitters in the league. Growing up with her dad, they weren't able to connect on many different topics. It was hard to give her the talk or handle the other issues that came when puberty came around, but they did share one thing and that thing was baseball. The more she watched the stronger the connection became to her father. And that was important. Now if only she could have someone that could sit with her and her father to watch the games.

Every person has a favorite day. Edward's favorite day of the year always changes. Why is that? Because Opening Day never falls on the same day. He loves Opening Day because the Seattle crowd is by far the best. He feeds off of all their positive energy, but when he woke up the day of the home opener, he couldn't shake the weird feeling in his gut. Was it bad? _No._ Was it his nerves? _Probably not, he never gets nervous._ Was it because something was about to turn his life upside down? _Yes, a million times, yes._

All of Miss Swan's students knew of her fascination with the Mariners, so once Spring Training began they started their countdown until Opening Day. She made it a point to integrate baseball into her teaching style. It made the topics fun and the students also became fans of the sport in the process. All of her students knew that she wouldn't be teaching them on that particular day of the year. How she managed to have her principal be okay with her missing that day every single year was pretty crazy, but maybe because it was she never missed any other days of the school year and she could have one day off. Something about this year seemed different to her though, and she didn't have a clue that a normal day at the ballpark would affect her life so drastically.


	2. Opening Day

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. It was great to see that I had already caught some readers' attention. I'm writing this story as it comes. I'm going to be updating a lot today, probably a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I'm jealous. :)**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 1**_

Opening Day was finally here and Edward couldn't be happier. After eating a satisfying breakfast, he searched for everything that he would need to go to the clubhouse. There were a few things scattered around the house that he had to make sure to grab. If he didn't have them he would be struggling today and he couldn't have that. He did make sure to grab his lucky socks and follow all of his supersitious pre-season rituals. Without them, he was pretty sure that they would lose and he didn't want that. He found his bag by the piano and put the rest of the items in it. He made sure to grab his keys off of the table by the door and headed out of his apartment to his silver Volvo and headed to the stadium to do a quick workout before the game.

He parked his car in the special lot for players. He saw some fans outside hoping for autographs. Luckily there was the underground tunnel that he could use to escape to the stadium through. He would make sure to do autographs during and after the game. He was getting in the zone now and no fan could stop him for thinking about the game ahead of him. He walked through the tunnel deep in thought about the weird feeling that he had when he woke up this morning, but he chalked it up to just being excited for another Opening Day, one that he was confident would put the Mariners in the win column to start off the year. Upon entering the player's area of the locker room, he noticed two people waiting for him by his locker. The first of the two was Jasper Whitlock, the tall, lean, blonde-haired, quick on his feet, but known for the tricks he performs with his bat before he heads to the batter's box, shortstop. Edward was confident that Jasper would be an All-Star this year. There were so many good things that were going for him, but he wasn't getting as much recognition as he deserved. He knew that this year was going to be Jasper's first of many All-Star games. Standing next to Jasper, was Emmett McCarty, the very muscular, black haired, power hitting, designated hitter. He had more home runs than anyone in the Majors. He was well on his way to breaking a few home run records and he didn't need performance-enhancing drugs to do it. He was just built to hit home runs. Together, the three of them, would take the Mariners to the World Series.

Even though Jasper and Emmett were his best friends, it was hard to be around them. He adored them both and was glad to call them his friends, but they both had significant others that once they left the stadium they could go home to. Going out with them was not an option, he felt like the fifth wheel. He loved Alice and Rosalie, but he couldn't handle all the lovey-dovey stuff that would go on away from the field. He was looking for that and until he had it, boys nights were the only times that he went out with Emmett and Jasper.

Together the three of them headed to the workout room where they met the trainer to do their normal pre-game workout. After an hour or so Edward headed back to the clubhouse clad in his #17 uniform. The game was getting closer and he was getting more excited. He felt good about everything that was going on before the game, but he couldn't shake that funky feeling he had from earlier. He would just have to push it aside and start getting pumped up for the game.

Once he got out on the field his whole persona changed. He was hyped up and there was a sparkle in his eye. Batting practice had begun. He started hitting in the cage making sure that he had the perfect swing for today's game. He needed to be perfect today. He knew something good was going to happen and he wanted everything about him to be on top of it today. With game time getting closer and closer he couldn't wait to see the stands start filling up with people. There were a few that he spotted by the railing and he went over to sign autographs for them and take pictures, but he could only stay for a few minutes because he still had some work to do on the field and he needed to escape to the clubhouse for a quick sneak at how the other teams were doing today. He couldn't wait for the game to begin though because he was excited to be back in front of his home crowd.


	3. All or Nothing

**AN: Here is the second chapter for today. This will probably be the last chapter that is from a narrator's point of view for awhile. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else is not mine.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 2**_

Bella Swan woke up that morning extra early. She thought about her students and how she wouldn't be able to be with them today, but her sadness was quickly taken over by excitement as she thought about sitting in her seats at Safeco Field and watching her favorite team play on Opening Day. Her students would be disappointed to not have her teaching today, but they had been counting down the days until Opening Day. They had to be excited too. She couldn't wait to go back to school and tell them her stories about the plays and the players and teach them something using the Mariners performance from this year's Opening Day.

No one really understood why she loved the Mariners so much, but it was something that she wasn't about to try to explain to people who wouldn't understand. People had underestimated her "obsession" with the Mariners. They thought that she didn't know that much or that she was just a fan because of all the attractive players, but it actually wasn't like that. She knew how to keep score and she paid very close attention to the stats. She was more than a cleat chaser, she was an actual fan of the sport. That was a problem because guys didn't like being overshadowed by her knowledge of the sport. She had met most of the players and gotten their autographs for her father except for one whose jersey she wore to every game and who she desired to meet the most, Edward Cullen. She was dying to meet him and to finally get her to sign some piece of memorabilia for her. He hadn't been a Mariner for too long but he sure did have a large following. She liked him because of his skills, his good looks just so happened to be a bonus.

She knew that this year had to be the year. It was all or nothing. She was going to get him to sign her jersey no matter what it took. That prized autograph would be hers. She rarely dressed up her normal outfit of her jeans and jersey, but this year she thought she should. There was something that was pulling her towards wearing something a little bit sexier to the game instead of just wearing a t-shirt underneath her jersey. With that thought as she looked at her closet she grabbed a cute tank top and put that on and left a few more buttons undone on her jersey. She also wore her favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans with the perfect pair of white ballet flats because her feet would kill her the next day if she wore heels instead. She even curled her hair and left it down. She put on some mascara and lip gloss, as well, which is even more makeup than she puts on for work. After she felt like the beautification process was finished she grabbed the keys to her grey Escape and headed towards downtown Seattle.

This wasn't just another day of the year. It was Opening Day and that meant that it was an all day event. She didn't leave anything out. She pretty much spent the entire day at the ballpark. It is where she felt really comfortable, except for when she was sitting on the couch in her living room warmed by her Mariners blanket watching "her boys" play the game on TV. She was always at the stadium early and would eat lunch at the bar. Then she would head down to watch batting practice. She always stood right by the stairs leading to the dugout so she could see all of the players. That was one of her favorite parts, watching all of the players come in and out of the dugout and she could see all of the action that was going on on the field.

After Edward Cullen was done batting, she watched as he spotted some fans standing by the railings and walked over to them to sign their memorabilia and take pictures with them. Then he started towards the dugout and scanned the crowd looking at all the faces, but his gaze seemed to linger on her for a few seconds longer than all the rest of the faces in the crowd. She wasn't sure what that was all about, but she thought that something seemed different about him this year. He looked more excited for the year. She was glad she put on that tiny bit of make-up and that she wore the tank top instead of the t-shirt. Maybe this would be the year she would get his autograph after all.


	4. Help from Friends

**AN: This is the first chapter from Edward's Point of View. I'm going to do my best at alternating every chapter from Bella's perspective and Edward's perspective until I feel the story should be changed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the plot is all mine.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 3**_

I had hit another one out of the park. Granted it was just batting practice, but it still was a home run. It's too bad I didn't get to run around the bases. It didn't happen too often in batting practice since all I was trying to do was perfect my swing for the upcoming game. It was Opening Day and I had to be at my best. There was no way around that.

I walked over to the railing and took a few pictures and signed some baseballs and a few shirts before I decided to head to the dugout so I could escape to the clubhouse for a few moments to see what else was going on around the league on this wonderful day. As I was heading towards the dugout when I decided to scan the crowd and see if there were any little kids I could sign autographs for. The kids never asked and were always too shy to and I knew they would enjoy having an autograph from any player out on the field. While I was doing my scan, my gaze fell upon a pair of brown eyes that even from where I was standing looked like they could go on forever. My eyes lingered on her for a little longer than all the rest.

As I walked into the dugout Jasper and Emmett, started harassing me for my little display that just occurred on the field. It didn't help that I had this funny looking grin on my face.

"Why didn't you just wink? It would go with that stupid looking grin on your face," said Emmett.

"That would have gone completely overboard and it would have been hard to tell if it was meant for one person specifically," I said in defense.

"But really, what's up the look on your face?" Emmett asked me.

"I just saw the most gorgeous girl standing behind the dugout."

"Really? So that means she's a fan." Jasper replied to my statement.

"Yeah, she was wearing a jersey too, I wonder whose it could be."

"Why don't we go play catch and you can watch her and find out?" Jasper asked. It always seems like Jasper is looking out for everyone. I probably wouldn't have ever thought of something like that. Thank God Jasper is such a good friend or else I wouldn't be going out there to find out more about this fan.

"Okay. Let's go."

Jasper and I walked out of the dugout and once we found a good spot on the field to throw the ball around I found the pair of brown eyes that had met my green ones, not more than ten minutes before. They were still just as gorgeous and they were focused on me and what I was doing. Was it my number that was on the back of her jersey, I could only hope so. I desperately wanted it to be my jersey.

I felt myself getting happier and happier knowing that the game was getting closer and there was this gorgeous girl in the stands watching my team play. She looked like she had been a fan for awhile and that she wasn't her to get with some of the players or with other fans. I could just tell that there was something different about her. I don't know what it was, but I was drawn to her and I wanted to know more about her, so much more. The National Anthem was about to come on and Jasper and I started walking towards the dugout to grab Emmett and stand together like we always do. As we started walking that way, I noticed the brown eyes turn and head towards the stares. That's when I realized I should look at her back and see who's jersey she was sporting. When I looked down and saw the number 17 and my last name I had to contain my happiness. The goofy looking grin returned to my face and I knew that I had to find out more about this girl. She was intriguing and I was going to find out more about her.


	5. A Ball For Me?

**AN: This is Bella's first chapter in her point of view. Hope it's good. Reviews are always welcome. Feel free to speak your mind, I don't mind constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Wished I own more than just the plot, but I don't.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 4**_

I watched the most gorgeous player for the Seattle Mariners walk into the dugout and my heart jumped when I realized that he was looking at me. I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact that this perfect athlete was staring at me for a few seconds longer. Did I have something in my teeth? I wasn't sure, but all I know is that I wanted to see him again. So, I stayed rooted to my spot hoping he would come back out.

Not even ten minutes later, I saw the backs of two jerseys, one was Whitlock, the Mariners' star shortstop, and the other was the same as the one I was currently wearing, Cullen, the star center-fielder, whom I may have just fallen in love with. Actually I doubt I did, I just have a crush on those piercing green eyes and odd bronze colored hair that snuck out slightly from underneath his hat, just like the rest of the girls at the stadium did. I wasn't like them though. I wasn't about to chase after him to just be another name in his black book. I desperately wanted to know more about him and not just know all of the information that they put on his player bio on their website.

I watched as the two found a spot on the field and began playing catch. I noticed that Edward had taken the spot where he could see the side of the stadium that I was standing on and every so often I caught him glancing my way. My heart was telling me that he took that spot so he could see me, but my head was telling me that there was no way this famous professional athlete was interested in me. I was just plain Bella. There was nothing special about me. I wanted my heart to be right this one time. It had been wrong so many other times, that I just needed it to prove me wrong and that a good relationship can happen even if they happen to be with the center-fielder for the Seattle Mariners. I was almost jumping in the spot where I was standing as my excitement for the start of the game grew.

With the National Anthem about to start, I knew that it was important that I be in my seat when it started. I didn't want to have to walk all the way around the stadium to get to my seat with the crowd of people trying to the same thing I was doing. I tried to think ahead of the game. So I turned around to head up the stairs and by doing so I unknowingly revealed who my favorite player was to the eyes that had been catching mine every so often during his game of catch and headed towards my seat.

It was no coincidence that my seat was in the first row out in center field. Edward was my favorite player, so I knew that I had to have a seat that was close to the action. Plus it was a great seat to catch home run balls and the players often threw the last out ball into the stands in my area. I loved getting new memorabilia. I knew that when he headed out here to take his position he would see me. Why did I want that to happen? There was no way that a Major League Baseball player would want anything to do with me, the average American English teacher.

After the National Anthem ended, the Mariners took to the field and I was cheering as loud as I possibly could. I knew my voice would be gone tomorrow, good thing I had a movie planned for the students to watch so I didn't really have to talk much. The time had finally arrived. Baseball season had begun. I was so happy that this day was here and that I was watching the start of another season.

I watched happily, from my seat, as Edward warmed up his arm with the right fielder. Soon it was time to send the balls in, but for some reason Edward didn't. His eyes found mine, he tossed the ball at me and when I caught it, he sent me his famous crooked smile that had been gracing magazine covers since he signed his big contract here, and winked. All of the girls around me freaked out and began pestering me about him and why he did it, but I couldn't answer their questions because I didn't know what the answers were either. If only I knew what was going through his mind.


	6. That Girl in Center Field

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Since everyone wanted me to update again today, here it is. I'll do my best to make the chapters longer or I may combine their point of views. I'm experimenting here!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, I do not. Enjoy the plot cause that's all mine.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 5**_

During the National Anthem I couldn't stop searching the crowd for the brown eyes that had invaded my thoughts and couldn't seem to escape from my mind. Jasper and Emmett kept making fun of me until I reminded them of their fiancées that were currently sitting in the stands that they dedicated each of their home runs to. That seemed to shut them up for awhile. I knew that those girls, even though I didn't like fifth wheeling with them, were going to come in handy someday and today seemed to be that day for me.

The National Anthem ended and I had to take the field. I must admit by this time I was pumped and ecstatic. This Opening Day had to be the best one yet. I was running out to centerfield when I saw her. It took me by complete surprise to see her sitting in the outfield. She was sitting in the front row out. I thought it was pretty ironic, but maybe she planned it. What did I know? I couldn't have been happier at that moment. I silently laughed to myself at how she gets to stare at my butt for nine innings and I hope she enjoys the view. I warmed my arm up with the right fielder for a while with a huge smile on my face. It was time to throw the balls in, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I turned around and searched for her eyes, but I already had an idea of where she was at. When I found them, I tossed the ball towards her, while saying a prayer that she would catch it, and when she caught it I smiled at her and tried to subtly wink at her. I guess I wasn't so subtle after all because then I heard lots of squeals and the girls around her began pestering the girl whose name I didn't even know. _Focus. Edward you have to focus._ I kept telling myself. Hopefully I could focus on the game and not on the girl.

The top half of the inning seemed like it dragged on forever. We had one strike-out, a walk, someone hit it out to left field, but I didn't catch it, a full count that became a walk (that meant there was one batter in scoring position, great) then someone hit the ball straight away to center field. I ran as far back as I could to the wall, jumped up and caught it. If it weren't for that play it would have been a home run. Glad my focus was on the game. Then before, I ran in, I caught the eyes of my dream girl, that's what I'm going to call her from now on, since I have no idea what her name is, then winked at her again. This time there were no squeals from anyone else around her. I finally managed to be subtle.

As I ran into the dugout to get ready to bat I thought about how happy Carlisle and Esme probably were because there was a smile back on my face. Yes, I love the game of baseball, but something was just missing and I think that something might be that girl that is currently sitting out in center field. I would have to find a way to meet her. Was she one of the fans that are always getting autographs after the game? Did she always come to games early? How big of a fan is she? Does she sometimes travel with the team? There were so many questions that I had and they were all going to be unanswered until I met her. I knew that I couldn't think too much about all of the things that I wanted to ask her. It was important that I focus on this game, so we could start the season on the right foot. Then I could focus on the girl and start my non-existent relationship life on the right foot.

Once I was in the dugout, I ripped my hat off not in anger from the game, but frustration that came from the fact my thoughts were still be invaded by some girl that I know nothing about except for the fact that she wears a jersey with my name on the back and sits out in centerfield. I put my helmet on and grabbed a bat and headed for the on deck circle, I mean at least I get a few practice swings. On my way there, Jasper caught my attention and said, "She stays after the games to get autographs. I've seen her. Just play for her." Just what I needed, some more information to distract me. But, he was right, I should play for her. I'd been playing for myself and my family for so long that I needed to mix it up and play for someone else. My stomach was doing back flips at that point. I've never been more nervous in my life. Now I knew how I would meet her. I would give her my autograph and maybe my phone number too. This girl could be the one for me. She just had to be. I could feel it in the depths of my soul. I guess you could call the feeling that I was experiencing love at first sight and even though that sounds super cheesy for a Major League Baseball player, it was coming down to that.

Once I was done taking my practice swings, I headed to the batter's box, focused on just getting on base. I wasn't focused for very long though because even from where I was standing I could see her sitting in her seat, fidgeting, hoping that I would get a hit. _Bring it back. Focus on the game. Not the girl. The game. _Alright. I was ready. First pitch, off the plate breaking ball. Ball one. Second pitch, high fastball. Ball two. Third pitch, curveball, missed swinging. Strike one. Fourth pitch, fastball right down the middle. That was the pitch I was looking for. They say you have to wait for your pitch and that one was it. I made contact and watched as it went to the left fielder. I hit the ground running and ran to first base as quickly as I could with my eye still on the ball. I watched as it kept going back and back and then I realized I hit a home run. As I was running around second, I saw that out in center field my dream girl was on her feet, jumping up and down, clapping and cheering. I pointed in that direction and smiled. I hit it for her and I wasn't even trying to. I had to let her know that it was for her. I was hoping that the people were not going to take it too far and maybe they would just think that I was thanking God around second base or something. I didn't want anyone trying to find this girl and talk to her and gossip about her. With my home-run the Mariners were up 1-0 after the first batter in the first inning. This should be interesting. Emmett and Jasper both bat after me and they both have some power in them. We could really open this game up and it has barely even started. I am really looking forward to how the rest of this game pans out.

Jasper was waiting at home plate for me and we did our infamous handshake as I crossed the plate. As I returned to the dugout everyone was giving me high-fives and congratulating me for my home-run. I walked over to the bench, got myself some water and ran my hands through my bronze locks a few times before I sat down. I sat down trying to mentally prepare myself for the rest of the game. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hit home-runs every time that I went up to bat, but I didn't think along those lines for very long because just like the rest of the day so far, my mind went back to the brown haired, brown eyed unknown girl that has caught my attention. I couldn't wait to get back out to the field and be within a few feet of her.


	7. Winking

**AN: Another chapter, companion to chapter 5. Enjoy. Bella's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 6**_

I sat in my seat holding onto that stupid baseball for my life. I was treating it as if it were my last lifeline and I would die if I didn't have it in my arms. I didn't want to let it go. I just gripped it tighter and tighter as the first inning went on. I swear if I let it go some girl was going to try to snag it from me. Sure I was ecstatic that Edward Cullen tossed a baseball specifically to me, but I was confused at why. I'm just some baseball fan. I'm not a supermodel or anything special. I'm clumsy and plain. And those stupid girls, I swear if I could hurt him for putting me in that place I would, but thinking about it, I probably couldn't do it. I like him too much.

I must admit though, I did have a good seat. I could look at Edward Cullen's butt for nine innings. That's a nice view. I laughed inwardly at my thoughts. The more I sat there and thought about him and what had just happened it seemed like the first inning was dragging on and on and on. Why couldn't it have been three easy outs? Instead they decided to go for complicated. I mean only one strike out, one walk, a base-hit to left field, then a hit to center field. It was deep, so deep that I could probably reach up and catch it if I wanted to, but if I even attempted to I would probably fall over the rail and end up on the field. How humiliating would that be? Let's just cause Bella to blush in front of everyone on Opening Day. I would also end up on TV and an inevitable call from Charlie would occur. For all I know I could end up banned from the stadium and that would be horrible. I think that's not on the agenda for today's game or any other game for that matter. I just know I was sitting there for the whole inning with this geeky smile on my face and I was hoping that I would be like that for the rest of the game.

Then he had to go and wink at me after he made the last out of the top of the inning. Thankfully, he was subtle about it this time and no girls around me squealed. How do I know he winked at me? Because who else in this section would he wink at. Yep, just me. Lucky me. I wonder what my students would think if I was friends or maybe more with the Mariners' star center fielder. I would probably have to quit my job, but I wouldn't mind traveling the country with him and watching him play all the time. I mean if that were to ever happen. Not like it will or anything. Remember I'm just some average American girl, who loves the American pastime.

I watched as he headed into the dugout. For some reason it looked like he had this faraway look in his eyes, like he wasn't particularly focused on the game. I wonder why that is, it couldn't be because of me. Then he emerged from the dugout, with his helmet on and began taking some practice swings. I couldn't sit still in my seat. I was fidgeting, hoping that he would get a hit. I wanted him to get a hit, no I needed him to get a hit. There is a reason he is the best lead-off hitter in the league. The first pitch was a breaking ball located off the plate. See I've been around baseball so long I even know what the difference between the pitches from this far away. Ball one. The second pitch was a fastball, out of the strike zone. Ball two. My knees were still bouncing up and down and I kept squeezing that stupid ball he threw to me. Part of me was probably wishing that by doing that it would give him some extra luck. He swung at the third pitch, it was a curveball. He struggles the most at hitting the curveball, I don't know why he thought he could make contact on that one. Strike one. The fourth pitch, had to be his pitch. It was a fastball right down the middle. I knew he would get a hit on this one. I stood up as I watched the ball head towards left field. I watched as the left fielder kept running farther and farther back. He hit a home run. I started jumping up and down and clapping and screaming I was so happy. The Mariners were up 1 to 0 after Edward at the bottom of the first. I saw him as he was running around second that he looked in my section and pointed and smiled. I guess that means he hit that for me. That made my heart jump inside. I knew that after this game I would definitely be heading to try to get his autograph, maybe his phone number, but I'm not getting my hopes up on that one.

I knew that Japser Whitlock and Emmett McCarty would follow Edward in the batting order and they both had some power to them, this would definitely prove to be an interesting game. I couldn't wait until the inning was over though and he would be right there within a few feet of me and I could admire his beauty. I think I'm starting to fall in love and I'm falling fast. Hopefully, he will be at the bottom to catch me. My life is starting to feel whole. Maybe, just maybe, the famous Edward Cullen will be the one to break down the walls surrounding my heart.


	8. Love at First Sight?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll do my best to post a lot today. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm loving all the reviews. The chapters probably won't be longer. I'm liking how all of this is flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's it. Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 7**_

After the first inning, we were up by only one. It was my single home run at the start of the inning. I couldn't wait to head back out on the field. When I got to my spot I looked her way and smiled. I noticed that she had a smile on her face, too. Her smile alone made my heart jump. This girl could be all mine. Wait. Hold up. She could have a boyfriend. I haven't even considered that possibility. I mean a gorgeous girl like her must have some significant other that she returns to at night. I hope she doesn't. That would shatter my heart. I bet she probably wonders why I'm still single. It's easy to find out about my love life since I am featured in a lot of gossip magazines and things like that because I have made such a great name for myself that if I do anything, right or wrong, they are right up in my business. I guess that comes with the territory of being famous.

The next few innings passed by quickly. There weren't any hits on our opponent's part. I made a couple of awesome catches. After each one I looked to see my dream girl on her feet, clapping and cheering. My smile seemed like it couldn't get any bigger or leave my face. I think Jasper and Emmett were getting annoyed that I was grinning like an idiot for most of the game. I wonder what the announcers were saying about it. I hope they just chalked it up to be that I was excited about the game and the start of the season. I mean it would be impossible for them to know that it was about a girl. I bet they did notice, however, that I had been looking in the same section of the stadium after I made every play, and they know what my parents look like and they weren't sitting in that section. That could be my downfall, but I didn't really care. Before I knew it I was up to bat again. I wanted to get on base again, but I didn't want to be too aggressive, so I let the pitches come to me. I ended up getting a double out to center field. After Emmett scored me on a single three batters later, I returned to the dugout where Jasper and I had a little chat.

"You're really on your game today." He looked at me and said.

"I don't know I feel like I have something more to play for today."

"Does it have anything to do with the girl that is currently sitting out in center field?"

"I think so. Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I crazy for thinking that she might be the girl that I'm looking for?"

"You're not crazy. You're in love. Love at first sight." Jasper is always so insightful.

"You said you've seen her after the games signing autographs. How do you know it's her?"

"Because she has everyone, but yours because you never to stop to sign autographs to everyone except the kids. Besides she already has mine. I think she's collecting them for someone. She's got almost the whole team."

"Well, I think this will be the year that she gets my autograph. Do you think she'll stay after today?" I was scared that the person she was collecting the autographs for was a boyfriend and I wouldn't like that, but I had to push that thought aside, because no matter what I had to stop and meet this girl.

"I know she will. I have a feeling Opening Day is just as important to her as it is to you."

"Can this game go any slower? I really want to meet her."

"Be happy Emmett didn't hear that cause he would so be making fun of you right now."

"Haha. Don't forget Alice is in the stands, 'Mr. I'm Not Helplessly in Love With Anyone.' "

"Just watch the game, Cullen."

After the fourth inning we were ahead by 3. The game eventually seemed to go by quicker. I ended up getting on base every time I went to bat and made a lot of really good plays. I'm starting to think this girl is my good luck charm and she isn't going anywhere. I really want to keep her around. I might have to start taking her on the road too. I have to have my good luck charm with me everywhere I go. We might lose too much without her around.

I smiled at her every time I came out on the field and when I got a hit, I would always just look in that general direction and smile, hoping she would realize that those smiles were for her. By the time the ninth inning came around I was really anxious. At the end of the game, I took one step out of the dugout to see her sitting in her seat. It looked like she was deep in thought. I had never seen anyone out there before, but I don't come back out onto the field very often after the game. I was going to have to make my move sooner or later, and the sooner the better.


	9. What Do I Do?

**AN: Here's another chapter. It's Bella this time. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the plot.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 8**_

I just wanted the game to pass by quickly. I wanted all these screaming girls to leave. They quickly got on my nerves. It probably had to do with the fact that Edward was always smiling and looking over here. That didn't help, for sure. I wanted to meet Edward Cullen and a part of me wanted it to happen right now, not later, now. I wanted to get his autograph. Or maybe more. What do I know? He could want to get to know me in the same way that I want to get to know him. I wanted to stay sitting in my seat and reminisce on another Opening Day. Part of me wishes my dad was here to enjoy it with me, but if he was then I might not get to meet Edward.

The next few innings went by quickly. I was really happy about that. Soon the game would be over and I could enjoy the silence of the stadium after a crazy game like today has been. Edward was doing a great job out in center field and every time he did something amazing he would look in the general direction of my section to find me on my feet clapping and screaming, cheering for him and him alone. Man, it really seems like I'm in love or dating him, when in reality I'm not. I'm just a fan who could be one of those things, but they would take time. Time that I wasn't sure Edward had. How could he be dedicated to having a relationship with me (or anyone else for that matter) when he was gone for most of the year? If things worked out the way I had been dreaming about them then I would find out. Until then I could only wonder.

When he was up to bat again, I could tell he was concentrating on something. I think he wanted to get on base again. I wouldn't care if he struck out, but I guess he had other plans. When his at bat started I could tell he was taking a more relaxed approach at the plate. He was letting the pitches come to him and he was not being as aggressive. He ended up hitting the ball into the gap in center field and got a double. Emmett McCarty scored him in three batters later.

I sat there just thinking. Did I even have a chance of dating Edward? I wish. There were so many things that kept running through my mind and no matter what I always doubted myself. I made myself seem like I wasn't good enough for him and that I never would be good enough, but he was clearly making it known to me that he wanted something to do with me. He made it seem like I was more than just some fan he was flirting with. He was flirting with me for a reason. I don't know what that reason was, but I would find out at some point.

I ended up pulling out my phone, checking the time and noticed that my closest friend Angela would probably be on lunch right now, so I decided to call her and talk to her about the situation. I was in need of another girl's perspective on this situation. She was in a committed relationship with her boyfriend of 5 years. He was going to propose this summer, I helped him pick out her ring. She would give me the best advice, I know it.

"Hey Ang."

"Bella? Aren't you at the game?"

"Yeah, but I really need to talk to you about something."

"Okay Bells. What is it?"

"You know how my favorite baseball player is Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, who doesn't." We both laughed.

"Well, he saw me during batting practice and then he came out and was playing catch with Jasper Whitlock and he kept glancing at me. Then when I turned around to head to my seat, I could feel his eyes on me and it kind of gave me the shivers. Then when they were warming up on the field and the game was about to start, he tossed the warm up ball to me and winked. Then he hit a home run and pointed in the direction of my section, which happens to be in center field, and smiled. He's been smiling and looking and winking at me all game. What do I do?"

"That's so cool, Bella. Your favorite baseball player totally has a crush on you."

"But he doesn't know anything about me."

"But maybe he wants to know everything about you. There are so many great things about you and more people than just me and your family need to see that. You're a gorgeous person, you should let him see that about you."

"Ang…I really like him."

"I know you do. That's why when you get his autograph you start some small talk. Get to know him a little bit. Oh wait, you practically know everything about that man. Well give him a chance to get to know you."

"Ang you're the best. Thanks."

"No problem. Now go win your man."

"Bye."

Edward seemed like he was really on his game today. He kept getting on base and he kept making great plays on defense. I was wondering if I was becoming his good luck charm. He continued to smile at me every time he came out on the field. He would even smile after getting hits, but it was general smile, but he was looking in the direction of my section, so I knew they were for me. The ninth inning had come and gone and the Mariners had won. I was really happy, but I just sat in my seat, reveling in the silence of the stadium. I was thinking about all the good times I've had at this park and how many more are likely to happen. I was also thinking about Edward and what it would be like to meet him. I didn't even notice anyone approach me.


	10. Celebrating a Win?

**AN: Another update. Enjoy. Love the reviews I've been getting, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the plot. Everything else doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 9**_

I started making my way from the dugout to the center field seats. She didn't even notice my presence. She was obviously deep in thought as I approached, but I wasn't sure if she was ever going to look around and see me standing there. She finally began searching the stadium. It looked as though she was looking for something and then finally her eyes locked with mine. For a moment, I thought that I wouldn't be able to escape the dark brown depths of her eyes, but she spoke first breaking me from whatever trance I found myself in.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be celebrating a win?" she questioned.

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

"I love just sitting in the silence of the stadium reliving the best moments I've had here."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't care, but I don't know why you want to be with me. I'm just a fan, nothing special."

"But you see I know you're special and I want a chance to prove it to you. I'm not like the other baseball players."

"Okay Edward, but you don't even know my name."

"Technicalities." I heard her laugh for the first time. It was the best kind of music that reached my ears. It was beautiful. It wasn't too high pitched and it definitely wasn't the silent laugh that some people have. It was an honest laugh that fit her perfectly. I wondered if I could make her laugh again and I hope I could and soon.

"How are you going to get up here?"

"I'll be right back."

I walked over to left field and climbed over the short rail that was right on the field. Then I walked through all the seats until I was sitting next to her.

"I seriously thought you were joking." She said to me with a look of shock gracing her features as she giggled.

"No, I really came, now can I know your name?"

"Sure, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." That's when I noticed her blush. It made her more gorgeous if that was even possible.

"So Edward Cullen what made you come out to the field instead of going out with your teammates?"

"It seems we have our reason in common. I like to think in the silence of the stadium, especially after an Opening Day win."

We continued to talk until some of the stadium staff confronted us about leaving. Even though I was a player, there wasn't much I could do about getting them to let us stay later. They had a job to do and plus I'd be back here again in the morning. I was sad though. I wasn't ready to lose Bella's company. Without any questions, we got up from the seats and together we walked out to the parking garage.

"When will I see you next?"

"That depends Mr. Cullen, when do you want to see me next?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well we'll have to work something out now won't we?"

"Here let me give you my number and then you'll give me yours. Then I'll call you. Sound good?"

"Okay." She said with a small smile on her face. Was she excited about this? She was kind of hinting at it, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't able to read her thoughts. I wish I could in that moment though.

We exchanged numbers and I told her I would call her later and we said our goodbyes. As she turned and started walking away I called out, "Bella, do you want me to sign your jersey?"

"Yes, I would love that." She turned around and grabbed a marker out of her purse and handed it to me and I signed the back of her jersey. We said our goodbyes again, but I knew there was no way I was going to be forgetting those brown eyes anytime soon and I would probably be calling her the moment I walk into my house.

I watched her walk away and thought about how crazy it was that my life was changing because of one Opening Day. I knew that this day was a good day, but it has never been this good. For now I just wanted to get lost in my thoughts of Isabella Swan, the mysterious fan that was on her way to capturing my heart. I could feel it and I was hoping that she could too. I wouldn't want the feeling I'm feeling to not be reciprocated.


	11. Silence

**AN: Part 2 of my update. Keep the reviews coming, love them. Thank you to anyone who has already reviewed and anyone who favorited this story or me as an author. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly everything but the plot belongs to someone else (*cough* Stephenie Meyer *cough*)**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 10**_

I was sitting there enjoying the silence of the moment. I was doing some thinking too, but nothing super serious. My thoughts quickly drifted to Edward and what he must be doing right now. Then I decided to look up and around the stadium. I was alone in this huge place and I never actually realized how beautiful it was without people. My eyes began their "search" in upper deck seats in right field all the way to the left field seats. Then I started on the lower deck seats in right field, but I didn't make it all the way to the left field seats because my eyes landed on a pair of green eyes that had approached my section of seats. I started a conversation with someone who I had become very accustomed to seeing over the course of the game.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be celebrating a win?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing." He replied to my questions.

"I love sitting in the silence of the stadium, reliving the best moments I've had here."

"Do you mind if I join you?" I think my jaw must have dropped at that, but why me. I was thoroughly confused. Why would this handsome, gorgeous professional athlete want to talk to a fan, who teaches Elementary School. There is nothing special about that life.

"I don't care, but I don't know why you want to be with me. I'm just a fan, nothing special." I really believed this to be true, even though people were constantly telling me that I didn't see myself very clearly.

"But you see I know you're special and I want a chance to prove it to you." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Why do I always have to blush? He would probably agree with everyone else I know too. He sees me the way they see me. I just think they are all wrong though. What did it matter though, he knew absolutely nothing about me.

"Okay Edward, but you don't even know my name."

"Technicalities." We both laughed and his was musical and I wanted to hear it again, maybe forever. It wasn't like the deep belly laugh that some men have. His laugh just fit him and I wanted to hear more of it.

"How are you going to get up here?" I questioned.

He responded, "I'll be right back."

Then I watched as he disappeared from in front of me and began walking towards the left field seating where the seats were really close to the field and climbed over the short rail that was blocking his way. He then began walking through the rows of seats until he was sitting right next to me. Edward Cullen is sitting next to me, what do I do? Where's Angela when I need her? I don't know how to do this by myself.

I had a shocked look on my face and giggled as I said, "I seriously thought you were joking."

"No, I really came, now can I know your name?"

"Sure, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I felt myself blush again.

"So Edward Cullen, what made you come out to the field instead of going out with your teammates?"

"It seems we have our reason in common. I like to think in the silence of the stadium, especially after an Opening Day win."

We continued to talk until some of the stadium staff confronted us about leaving. I had really enjoyed myself. Part of me didn't want to leave, another part of me was saying that all good things must come to an end and this was the end. I didn't want it to be though. We both got up and together, the two of us, walked out to the parking garage.

"When will I see you next?" he asked me.

"That depends Mr. Cullen, when do you want to see me next?"

"As soon as possible." He said that pretty quickly. I wonder what that means. He wants to see me again though and soon, that's all that really matters. Maybe I'm crazy for thinking he wouldn't want to be with me. I must have made a good impression or am at least somewhat interesting for him to want to see me again.

"Well we'll have to work something out now won't we?"

"Here let me give you my number and then you'll give me yours. Then I'll call you. Sound good?"

"Okay." I replied with a slight smile. I was excited and I think he was too.

We exchanged numbers and he told me he would call me later and we said our goodbyes. As I turned and started walking away I heard him call out, "Bella, do you want me to sign your jersey?"

"Yes, I would love that," I turned around and grabbed a marker out of my purse and handed it to him and he signed the back of my jersey. We said goodbye again and I hoped he wouldn't wait to call me. I wanted to hear his voice again, I feel like I was starting to become dependent on the tone of it and how velvety soft it sounded. We would have to wait and find out how soon he was going to call me or if he was going to follow the "don't call for 3 days" rule that boys have. I am secretly hoping he calls sooner than that.


	12. Starbucks

**AN: Hope you enjoy. Happy Easter.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 11**_

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Bella that I almost walked into my car. My precious Volvo. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, opened my door and climbed in. I sat there for a minute still immersed in my thoughts when I realized I should probably talk about how I'm feeling. I grabbed my phone and called the one person who wouldn't mind having a heart to heart with me. Jasper.

"Hey Jazz."

"Edward, how did talking to your girl go?"

"We both just left the stadium actually."

"Wow, so you know her name now?"

"Yeah, Bella, but I learned a lot of other things about her too."

"Emmett wants to know did you get her number?"

"Yeah I got her number. I'm going to call her later. I really feel like she's the one."

"Then go after her."

"That's the plan. Just wanted to thank you."

"No problem, man."

"Oh and Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"She got my autograph. Now I believe she has the whole team. Bye."

"See you tomorrow dude."

Once I hung up the phone I headed back to my humble abode debating on whether or not I should call Bella. It was so pleasant to know her name. Now she just wasn't my dream girl, she was my dream girl, Bella. I had a name to associate with my favorite face in the crowd of fans. When I hit home-runs and made great catches I could think about Bella, not just some fan. That thought put a smile on my face. My thoughts continued on her and all of the things I had learned about her. She was a teacher. She was from Forks. Her best friend was one Angela. She had been a baseball fan all of her life thanks to her father. Her season tickets were in center field and she would be attending more games.

I eventually got back home and after getting ready for bed, I decided I would call Bella and talk to her one more time before I went to sleep. I got all nervous again. My hands shook as I scrolled through my phone book until I reached her name and pressed the green phone. I waited patiently for her to pick up. Three rings later I heard her magical voice. We continued to talk until she reminded me she had to get up for work the next morning and needed to get some sleep. We hung up and said we'd talk to each other soon. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face as my dreams were filled with images of a beautiful brown-eyed, brown haired Bella.

The next morning I woke up happy and headed to the ballpark. I was in such a daze that I reached my car without any of my gear. So I had to go all the way back to my apartment and get everything. At least I didn't drive all the way to the ballpark and realize I didn't have anything with me. That would have been bad. I met up with Jasper and Emmett. They made fun of me for the goofy smile I had on my face, but I didn't care. Game time was quickly approaching. I had changed into my uniform when I heard my phone vibrating on the shelf of my locker area. I grabbed it and saw that I had a new text message. I opened it and read _Good luck today. Hope you hit a home run. Have fun! –Bella_ I replied and finished getting ready.

After reading that message I had more energy and I was much more excited about this game. For nine innings I was on my game. I ended up hitting the cycle for the first time in my career. I made several great plays on defense. It was very impressive. Jasper and Emmett both congratulated me. After the game, I went straight to my phone and my phone was flashing. Looking I noticed I had another message. Opening it, it read _What an awesome game. Skip going out to the field to celebrate and come tell me all about it at the Starbucks by the stadium. –Bella_

I was floored, she wanted to see me and talk about the game. She must be my dream girl. She understands the role that baseball plays in my life and it seems like it plays an important role in hers. I don't think I could get to Starbucks fast enough. I showered and got dressed. I did the required interviews (there were more because I had hit the cycle, but I made quickly said what I had to say) and got the heck out of there. I walked into the building to see Bella sitting in the corner with 2 cups of coffee in front of her. I walked over and sat down. We began talking, me about the game and her about work. After we departed and returned to our homes I called her and we talked until it was time for one of us to sleep.

It became our routine. For all of the home games we always met after Starbucks and if she was at the game we would sit in the stadium. When I was traveling I would always call her. We texted all the time though. We were in pretty much in constant contact with one another. We were starting a relationship and it was obvious, but we couldn't have a relationship if I didn't ask her out on a real date. On off days we would spend our time together. It continued like this for a few weeks until I finally realized why I loved having Bella around so much. I had analyzed my feelings for her and I had finally found enough courage to ask her out on a real date.


	13. Autographs

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine that's it.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 12**_

I got to my car and took my jersey off, I wanted to see his autograph. I was happy about the fact that I now had the entire teams' autographs, but this was the Edward Cullen. No one had his autograph, but now I did. Under the top of the seven he wrote, "Only in the silence of the stadium. Edward Cullen." Of course no one would understand, but me and I was perfectly fine with that. When I got home I decided to call Angela and fill her in on the day and I promised I would call her later.

"Bella. Oh my God, tell me. I want details," she answered.

"Relax, I'll tell you everything."

"Oh I'm so excited."

I began recounting the whole day and how we ended up talking until they kicked us out of the stadium. I was about to tell her about the parking lot when I got another call which I hoped would be Edward, but I didn't tell her that.

"Hey Ang. I've gotta go. I have another call. I'll tell you the rest at work tomorrow. I promise." She began to argue with me, but I clicked over and said hello. After that I knew I wouldn't be calling Angela back tonight. It was the voice I was hoping to hear on the other line. We talked until I looked at the time realizing how late it was and considering I had to get some sleep before work we reluctantly said goodbye. I fell asleep thinking of piercing green eyes and baseball.

The next morning when I headed to work I had a goofy grin on my face. I hadn't been this happy going to work in a really long time. I loved Opening Day so much before and I never thought I could love it more than I had. But it changed; I love Opening Day so much more than before. It is changing my life every moment since I arrived at the stadium yesterday. After arriving at the building I knew my Angela interrogation had begun.

"Who was on the phone last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was fun to mess with her. I knew exactly what she was talking about because that's why I was smiling so big.

"Oh don't give me that. You hung up on me to talk to someone, who was it?"

"It was Edward."

"Edward Cullen?"

"No, another Edward. Of course it was Edward Cullen."

"You have Edward Cullen's number?" she said sounding very surprised.

"And he has mine."

"And you talked last night."

"True."

"For how long?"

"Until I realized I had to get some sleep before work today."

"That had to be a long time."

"It was, but I was happy doing it."

"You look happy."

"I am."

Then the school day began and I had to focus on my work. I knew that the game would be starting soon so I began the internal battle on whether or not I should text him wishing him good luck. I ended up going to my best friend for advice and she suggested that I just text him and get it over with. He did call me last night, which she said gave me the right to text him before the game today. I understood and agreed with her logic so I ended up sending him a message. I quickly texted him and hoped I would get a response. No more than what felt like two minutes passed before my phone was vibrating to signal me to a new text message. It read, "_Thanks. I'll hit a home run for you and more. –E_"

For the rest of the school day I was checking the game on my computer. Edward had hit a home run for me as well as the rest of the cycle. At the end of the day I headed to the Starbucks by the stadium and texted Edward telling him to meet me there. I ordered two coffees and sat in the corner anticipating his arrival. I knew that it would be awhile because he would have to shower, get dressed and do interviews. I had a feeling he would be on SportsCenter tonight. It's rare to hit the cycle and he did (and he did it for me). Then my eyes fell on him as he walked in the door. He saw me and headed over. He gratefully accepted the coffee and we talked. I let him talk about the game and I talked about work. After I had been at my apartment for a while he called and we talked until one of us had to get some sleep.

We started a routine. We talked every night, even nights when we had seen each other. The days I attended games we would sit and talk at the stadium. If I couldn't be there we would meet at Starbucks and talk there. When he was on the road after the games he would always call me and we would talk for hours. On his days off we would spend as much time together as possible. And every moment in between phone calls, games and coffee chats we were texting. I would get them from him while I was at work or out with my friends. We were always talking. It continued like that for weeks. I began to wonder when he was going to ask me out because I really hoped I could date him. I wanted Edward Cullen to be my boyfriend. Then one night he told me he was going to take me out on a date. He finally found the courage. I was more than happy when he finally asked. I loved our routine and was wondering if maybe we would be able to take our relationship to a new level.


	14. A Date

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine that's it.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 13**_

I finally found the guts to ask her on a date. I couldn't wait for the day of the date to arrive. I was dying with anticipation. I knew that I didn't need to shower her with gifts and take her to fancy places because that's not what she was like, but I wanted to spoil her this one time. She has such a humbling spirit, I'm glad I met her because it definitely keeps me grounded and I have begun to stray away from worrying about what things I have and how much they cost, because in all honest Bella was the most important thing to have, as well as a career, but Bella was slowly becoming more important than baseball. I had told her to dress fancy as this was going to be a special occasion. We were acting like boyfriend and girlfriend and I wanted to finally make it official.

Since Bella and I started our friendship I wasn't worried about feeling like a fifth wheel around Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie because I would drag Bella along. According to Alice we are perfect for each other. When Alice said this Bella blushed and I whispered in her ear, "I love it when you blush." It was important to me for her to fit in with my friends and she did better than I could have hoped for. Emmett thought of her as a younger sister and treated her as so. Jasper and Bella connected on an intellectual level. Alice and Rosalie found Bella to be their new shopping buddy, even though I know that she dreaded it (and she didn't have tons of money to spend on herself), but I knew that she was doing it because I was important to her.

The night of the date had finally arrived. I got out my special occasion car, an Aston Martin Vanquish, and drove to her apartment to pick her up. When she opened the door my jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. My eyes began to scan her and not in a dirty I'm going to jump you and take you to bed right now way. I just wanted to admire how beautiful she was. I started at her feet where she was wearing grey ballet flats, up her never ending legs to the end of the blue dress she was wearing and up to her face where she was wearing light make up which I was thankful for because she is naturally beautiful and she had her hair down and curled. When I saw her blush I realized I had been blatantly staring at her. I smiled at her to which she returned with one of her heart stopping smiles.

"Come on, we better get going. We don't want to be late."

She grabbed her purse and locked up. As were heading out of the building my hand was on the small of her back, guiding her along the way and I told her that she looked ravishing to which she blushed again. I led her to the black car that had been rarely used and opened the door for her. I think she may have been the first girl that I had in this car, that's how unused this car was. I made sure that she was safely in the car before walking to the driver's side and getting in and heading to the restaurant.

The car ride wasn't awkward. We had driven together before to hang out with Jasper and Emmett. As we talked she turned on some music. It was Debussy which I discovered was something that we both liked.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, La Bella Italia, I helped her out of the car and guided her into the restaurant with my hand on the small of her back once again. The hostess showed us to a table in the corner away from everyone else. Our server came to take our order, but left us alone for most of the night to which I was very happy. Conversation came easy to us like always. When dessert time came around I think she noticed that I was getting nervous. She's the only person that knows I get nervous and what my nervous habits are. After dessert I got myself prepared for my tiny speech I was going to make to Bella. She looked at me expectantly as I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, these past few weeks have been amazing. I feel like we are two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't have to wait long for an answer, "Of course, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

I intertwined our fingers on the table and smiled at her. I was beyond ecstatic. She said she wanted to be my girlfriend. We both knew that this would be anything but easy. I think our love of baseball and our strong liking for one another was enough to overcome that though. This was by far the best night we'd spent together.


	15. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine that's it.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 14**_

Edward finally asked me out on a date. On the inside I did a happy dance. He told me that I had to dress fancy. It seemed like it would be a special occasion. I wanted to be prepared even though the date was a few nights away so I went searching through my closet for something suitable to wear. As I was doing so I thought about how lately we had been acting like a couple. He would take me to hang out with Jasper and Emmett and their significant others Alice and Rosalie respectively. I knew that Edward must have been happy that I got along with his friends. It was important to me that Edward got along with Angela, which he did, so I figured the same must be true with him. Emmett was like the older brother that I never had. At first he seemed really intimidating but really he was like a big teddy bear. Jasper and I found that we had a connection on an intellectual level. He was a very intelligent man and I enjoyed the conversations that we had. I'm not a huge fan of shopping, but Alice and Rosalie enjoy it so I figured it wouldn't be too bad to become their newest shopping buddy. Plus my getting along with them was important was important to Edward and I didn't want to disappoint him.

The night had finally arrived and I really wasn't that nervous. I had my blue dress picked out with a pair of grey ballet flats. I decided I would curl my hair and not really wear tons of make up because Edward thought I didn't need any. For once, when I looked in the mirror after getting ready I didn't feel plain. I think there was something about Edward that made me love myself more. Every day he was proving to me how special I was and not just to him, but to others as well.

The time for Edward to pick me up had finally come and I waited by the door, very impatiently, for him to knock. Then it finally came. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was even holding. When I opened the door I saw his jaw drop and his eyes scan me over, from my feet to my eyes. By the twinkle I saw in his eyes I knew that he approved of my outfit choice. His gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable and I blushed as usual. He smiled at me and I returned it with a smile of my own.

"Come on, we better get going, we don't want to be late." He said to me.

I grabbed my purse and locked the door to my apartment. As we were walking out of the building he guided me with his hand gently touching the small of my back. It seemed like such an intimate touch. The feeling of his skin on mine was electrifying. He whispered in my ear that I looked ravishing and my usual reaction, a blush, reached my cheeks. After we walked out of the building he didn't lead me to his silver Volvo instead he led me to a different, fancier, black car. Like the gentleman he is he opened the door for me and then got into his own seat and headed towards the restaurant.

I turned some music on as he drove, just to be in the background as we talked. It was Debussy. Perfect, it wouldn't be distracting and it was something that we both enjoyed. The car ride wad very comfortable, but it also wasn't the first time we had been on a drive together. He was taking me to La Bella Italia, the nicest restaurant in town. He helped me out of the car and guided me to the door with his hand on the small of my back again, not that I am complaining or anything. The hostess took us to a private table in the corner. Our server only came to our table a few times throughout the night and allowed us to be alone. Conversation never seems to be a problem for us.

Around dessert time I noticed him getting nervous. I was the only one who knew what his nervous habits even were. After dessert he grabbed my hand and I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He began speaking, "Bella these past few weeks have been amazing. I feel like we are two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I didn't even have to think about it. I answered him quickly, "Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

He flashed me his crooked smile which I love so much and intertwined our fingers. This was by far the best night we'd spent together.


	16. Carlisle and Esme

**AN: I hate writing dialogue a lot. Keep the reviews coming. Love them. You readers are my encouragement to keep going. Someone thought I could write this as a book one day...maybe I will. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine that's it.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 15**_

The date went perfectly. She had agreed to be my girlfriend. I don't think I could have been happier than I was at that moment. Bella Swan had agreed to date the Mariners' hot shot center fielder.

After dessert we just sat there and talked while I held her hand enjoying the newest phase of our relationship. I don't know how long we sat there, but there seemed to be something about us losing track time and getting kicked out by the staff. It has happened to us on many occasions, in places from the stadium to Starbucks.

During the drive back to her apartment, I was having an inner battle. We were dating now, but should I kiss her? I didn't know. I didn't want to take things too fast and I didn't want her to be overwhelmed by everything that has gone on tonight. Every time I said goodbye I would kiss her on the cheek, it was routine, it was normal, and so I thought that it would be the best idea if I just did that.

I walked her up to her apartment and gave her the usual goodnight kiss on the cheek. I bid her goodnight and told her to have sweet dreams and that I would see her tomorrow after the game. I knew that she wasn't going to be at the game tomorrow, which made me sad, but I was looking forward to our routine Starbucks dates. By now the staff at Starbucks had them on their "regulars" watch. They knew when to expect them and what they both ordered. Heck they even had a special table for the two of them. Sadly, I watched her walk into her apartment and close the door before I left. I had to make sure she was in her apartment safe and sound before I could go home safely.

After returning to my apartment I decided to make a phone call. Not to either of my friends because they would find out the news tomorrow, but to Carlisle and Esme. The phone call was more meant for Esme because she was worried about me and my heart. I picked up my phone and dialed the number to our house in Forks. I waited patiently for them to pick up.

"Hello." It was Carlisle who picked up the phone.

"Hey dad. Can you get mom on the phone too? I have some news to share."

"Sure. Hold on one second."

"Hello." I heard Esme say.

"Hey Mom. Dad are you still here?"

"Yes son."

"Your father said you have some news for us."

"I do. Dad I've heard you've met Chief Swan's daughter Bella a few times at the hospital. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You know how the Swans are really big Mariners fans?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well it's a long story, but the short version is I met Bella on Opening Day and we talked for a really long time. They kicked us out of the stadium, that's how long we were there. Before we left we exchanged phone numbers and I've talked to her every day since."

"Isn't she an English teacher?" my mother asked.

"Yes she is."

"Son, have you asked her on a date yet?"

"We actually went out on our first date tonight. I just got home, but we've hung out before. She even gets along great with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie."

"Edward, please tell us what your news is." My mom was practically begging me.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about my heart anymore. Tonight I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she accepted. I think that with Bella I could have the loving relationship you two have. She's my missing piece."

"Honey, that's wonderful. I must meet this girl very soon."

"Okay, I know it's a long time away but how about we make a trip out during the All-Star break. That way we can spend time with you and Chief Swan."

"That sounds perfect."

"Okay mom, we'll see you soon."

"Bye." My parents said at the same time.

"Bye."

That night I fell asleep a happy man. All I had to do was check with Bella about going to Forks for the All-Star break.

The next morning I headed to the ballpark, early enough to get a workout in. I got there before Jasper and Emmett and enjoyed the time I had alone. By the time Jasper and Emmett arrived I had finished my workout and was already in my uniform. They announced to me that they were going to get a small workout in before the game. After their workout we were sitting around the clubhouse when my phone rang, indicating an incoming text message. I opened it and read, "_E- Miss you already. Good luck today. Usual spot afterwards? xoxo B_." I responded with a smile on my face. Then Emmett and Jasper came over to me ready to interrogate me.

"Was that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes it was."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Emmett asked. Of course he would ask that since he is so gosh darn impatient.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now."

"Congratulations." They both said. Jasper shook my hand and Emmett slapped me on the back.

Emmett had to have the final say, "It's about time."

I played well that game, better than I have all season so far. Then I met Bella at Starbucks as usual. This time things were a little bit different. Even though I sat across from her, I held her hand that wasn't wrapped around her coffee cup. I had to talk to her about going to Forks and she agreed. She thought it was time for a visit home and a proper meeting of Carlisle and Esme. This time she wouldn't be a patient, she'd be seeing them as my parents, which could be a little stressful for her. I could tell that this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.


	17. Charlie

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing I own.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 16**_

I couldn't have imagined going on a better date. Edward was the perfect gentleman all night and then he asked the question I had been hoping he would ask for weeks. Of course my answer came without second guessing. I was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I agreed to date a Major League Baseball player. I think I'm out of my mind. I wonder what my dad would say when he found out. His daughter was now dating one of them most popular baseball players in the nation. Family time was going to be interring.

There must be something about us getting kicked out a place at closing time because after dessert we just sat there and talked. I was no longer sitting alone on my side of the table, Edward had moved next to me and held my hand the whole time we talked. We were just enjoying being together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward, like the gentleman he is, walked me to the door of my apartment. I, however, didn't want the night to end and was going to ask him to join me inside for some coffee when he leaned in and game me a goodnight kiss on the cheek. I wasn't upset that he didn't give me a kiss. I appreciated the kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to take things quickly and neither did I. Our relationship was going to be full of struggles and hardships, so taking it slow was going to benefit our future in this relationship. I found that to be the nicest and sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. It made me like him more if that were even possible. He told me goodnight and that he wanted me to have sweet dreams. That wouldn't be difficult because he would be the central focus of all my dreams tonight. He also told me that he would see me the next day. I opened the door to my apartment and smiled at Edward over my shoulder as I entered the closed the door behind me. I even did one of those cliché movie moments where my back was pressed to the door and I stood there with a look of shock on my face, just happy that the night had gone the way it had. I knew I had to talk to someone so I called Angela, I would tell my father that I was dating his favorite baseball player another day. I went to the couch and sat there phone in hand calling my best friend.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Angela."

"Didn't you have a date tonight with Edward?"

"I did."

"And?"

"You are now speaking to Edward Cullen's girlfriend."

"Really Bells?"

"Yep. He asked me at dinner and I accepted. I really feel like he's my Ben, Ang. I think I may be in love with him."

"Wow, that's a big deal for you. Don't let him get away."

"I don't plan on it."

"When are you going to tell your dad you're dating his favorite baseball player?"

"I'll probably tell him tomorrow and maybe we'll be able to go to Forks during the All-Star break because his parents live in Forks too."

"No way."

"Yeah, Dr. Cullen and Esme."

"He's the doctor that you always see when you fall and hurt yourself and have to go to the hospital?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'm going to get some sleep tonight. We do have work tomorrow night."

"I know. Night."

"Good night."

I hung up with Angela then got ready for bed. As I thought earlier Edward invaded my dreams and was the star. I couldn't have had more pleasant dreams that night.

The next morning as I was heading into work two other teachers, Jessica and Lauren, tried to get me out of my good mood, but at this point I was just too happy that nothing could affect my mood. A few hours later, after checking the time constantly I sent Edward his pre-game good luck text message. I didn't have to wait long to get my response. _B- Miss you too. I will meet you at our usual spot. xoxo E._ Our usual spot. Our Starbucks dates have become one of my favorite things about our relationship. I love being able to sit there with a coffee in my hand and spend one on one time with Edward. My lunch break came soon after. So while I was watching the game I decided it would probably be best to call my father and share my wonderful news with him. I waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Dad."

"How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. Have you been watching the Mariners?"

"Of course Dad."

"That's my girl. Edward Cullen seems to be kicking some butt and taking some names. He seems to be enjoying himself more this year."

"He is and I know why."

"Why Bells?"

"Because he met me."

"What?"

"I met Edward on Opening Day. He gave me his autograph and phone number. We've been talking and hanging out since."

"So wait, you've been hanging out with my favorite baseball player and your favorite too?"

"Yeah and there's more."

"What is it?"

"As of last night I am officially dating Edward Cullen."

"That's wonderful Bells. I'm so happy for you, but don't let him break your heart."

"I don't think that would be even possible. Do you know that Dr. Cullen is his father?"

"I didn't make the connection, but it makes sense. When are you two going to come to Forks?"

"There's potential to come during the All-Star break, but I have to talk to him about it."

"Sounds good Bells."

"My lunch break is almost over. I'll talk to you soon. Love you Dad."

"Love you too. Don't be a stranger. I miss you."

"Miss you too, bye Dad."

From what I noticed about the game Edward had played fantastic. It seemed better than he had in all the other games so far this season. As usual I waited at Starbucks for him with two coffees, one for each of us. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and held my hand across the table while we sipped our coffee and talked. Edward mentioned that he called and talked to his parents about us visiting Forks during the All-Star break. I chuckled to myself because we both were thinking the same thing. I told him that I would love to go to Forks with him when the All-Star break comes around. We had only been dating for 24 hours, but I knew we were in the beginning stages of having an awesome relationship.


	18. Move In, Please?

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been crazy busy with school. Here's a new chapter. Hopefully I'll post more over the weekend. Enjoy. I'm going to be experimenting with EPOV and BPOV in the same chapter, please tell me what you think and whether or not I should keep doing it.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that I have the pleasure of owning. Everything else belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 17**_

EPOV

Things kept on the same path as the season continued. We spent a lot of time on the road, so I wasn't able to see Bella that often. We had only hadn't had home stands that were very long after we started dating. We texted a lot and a we spoke on the phone every night, but it was hard being away from her, especially since I wanted to take her out on dates and do things with her. I missed our Starbucks dates and after each game, no matter where I was, she was waiting for a phone call to discuss everything that happened at the game. Luckily Bella could concentrate on her work until I got back home and we could do things together. I couldn't wait until the day she was done for the summer arrived. I was counting down the days.

When the day that Bella was out of work for the summer finally arrived I almost jumped for joy. That meant she was going to be at more games and I could see her earlier in the day and even more often. My heart jumped when I realized that she would be in the stands supporting me. I liked knowing that the person I was falling in love with was going to be there more often than when she was working. I had a plan for a part of the summer. I wanted her to travel with me like the rest of the team's wives, fiancées and girlfriends do. I wanted her to come on the road with us and experience what Rosalie and Alice experience when they decide they want to come on the road with Emmett and Jasper. I wanted to give her a glimpse at what life would be like if we were to be married. I wasn't thinking that far into the future, but with Bella marriage was definitely possible. I was looking forward to having her on the road with me. I missed her too much when we were apart and I wanted her on the road with me.

Over the past few months our relationship had really progressed. We hadn't done the dirty deed, yet, but we had talked about it. We decided that we were going to wait until we got married, if that was in the cards for us. It seems like our relationship is really moving fast, but it's been the best time of my life and I'm saying that at the risk of sounding extremely cliché. I wasn't going to rush into anything with Bella. I didn't want her to feel like I was just using her and taking advantage of the feelings that she had for me. She meant a lot to me and I didn't want to see her hurt and I never wanted to cause her that pain. So we wait, and I'm perfectly content with that.

My favorite nights were the nights that we spent together. Sometimes I would spend the night at her apartment and others she would spend at mine. I would almost consider them sleepovers; instead I just called them "extended dates." We would just lay in bed together and talk until we fell asleep. The first time we had one of these "extended dates" I was worried about whether or not she would be comfortable with the situation. Everything worked out though and a few days later we had another one. They became a regular thing for us especially on the weekends when I was in town. I was excited for us to go on a road trip and share a hotel room with her like all of the other couples do. After this "experiment" as you could call it I would be asking Bella to move in with me.

BPOV

Edward and my relationship had been progressing fabulously. I hadn't been happier. Edward was performing well at the games, better than he had done in any past season, and he was well on his way to break a few records in his career if he kept up this pace. The Mariners were winning more games and were actually leading their division. Now was a good time to be a Mariners fan. And to think, that some of this change had to do with the fact that he had met me. I was part of the reason why the Mariners were so successful this season.

My job had ended for the summer and I have been attending more and more games. Edward didn't want me to use the tickets he had available to him unless I didn't already have tickets to the game. I think he enjoyed having me so close to him when he's out on the field. The tickets that he had were so far away from center field. I didn't want to be that far away from him. I just like being close to him. He always smiles at me when he does anything and there is also the occasional wink, now everyone in center field wonders what is going on with us, but I never disclose anything. Since school was out for the summer the opportunity for me to go on the road and travel with the teams like all the rest of the team's significant others increased immensely. I was kind of hoping that it would happen. I wanted to know what it would be like especially if this relationship went a lot farther and we ended up getting married. I also have never been able to travel and see the Mariners on the road and that was going to be a new experience for me, and it was one that I really wanted to spend with Edward.

Edward surprised me one day in late June. It was a travel day, so they had some time off, and he came to my apartment and told me I was going on the road with him and the rest of the team. I didn't have long before the plane left, but he helped me pack all of my stuff and then escorted me to the airport. I was so excited to be able to go on the road. To say I was giddy to travel on the team plane was an understatement. Edward could tell that I was excited and he had to tell me to calm down on more than on occasion.

This whole weekend made me realize how much I wanted to live with Edward. After each game, I would always get to the hotel before him and I would be ready and waiting for him, so we could wind down and relax together. It was nice to have him come "home" to me after a long day at the ballpark. It would be a big step, but nothing I don't think our relationship couldn't handle. I wanted to be there to comfort him when they lost and share in the excitement when they won. I didn't want to be miles apart from him when he was in town. I wanted him to be close to me and that was only possible if I lived with him.

EPOV

It was so nice to be able to return to the hotel at night and have Bella there to wind down with. I knew that I wanted to make this a permanent thing. I decided to ask her before the All-Star break so that way when we got back from Forks we could work everything out; if not earlier. I loved that she was always there ready to talk to me about what happened at the game. She rejoiced with me when we won and she let me talk to her about the things that I thought went wrong when we lost. Bella truly was a wonderful girl and I knew that she was going to be in my life for a long time. I couldn't imagine my life without her and I don't even understand how I was able to survive life before she entered into my world. She knew all the right things to say when I was feeling upset and she always made me smile.

It was just another night at the ballpark, but I was about to ask a question that would take our relationship to the next level, which would hopefully lead to the level of marriage and a family. I was going to take a big risk, and put myself out there and hopefully she wold feel the same way and say yes.

BPOV

I had gone to another winning game. We seemed like we were on a never ending winning streak, not that I was complaining or were any of the other fans for that matter. Edward and I sat in the silence of the stadium as usual for a long time before either of us decided to speak. We didn't have to speak to be happy and comfortable. I could sit with him in the silence day in and day out and it would be okay. We could tell each other things with our facial expressions and body language. We didn't need to speak sometimes. It was Edward who broke the silence.

"Bella, I have a question for you."

"Edward, you know you can ask me anything."

"See I don't know how exactly to say this." _Oh no he couldn't be breaking up with me._ "After we went on the road together I realized how comforting it was to come 'home' to you." _Phew. He threw me a curveball there, at least it was something good and the complete opposite of what I was thinking._ "I want to make that a permanent feeling. Bella would you move in with me?"

I think my jaw dropped. He felt the same way I did about our weekend on the road. It seems like we're moving too fast, but we're in love (I think we are anyway. I know I am.), we can't help it. I then realized I hadn't bothered to give him an answer and I really needed to. He was starting to shift in his seat and I knew that I was definitely making him uncomfortable.

"Yes Edward, I'd be honored to move in with you." Then I giggled.

"What?" Edward questioned about why I was giggling.

"I thought the same thing. I enjoyed being at the hotel before you and being there for you when you got back from the game."

"Then it's agreed. We can start the process as soon as you want. It can either be now or it can be after we head to Forks in a week for the All-Star break. You could always pack your stuff for Forks while you're packing everything else up and then we can move you in when we get back from Forks. You know the whole kill two birds with one stone mantra."

"Okay. I only have a week. You're going to help right?"

"Whenever I can. Maybe you can enlist Rose and Alice to help you."

"I think I will."

"Great."

I was smiling so big. And Edward's face reciprocated the feeling. We were going to be living together. The only thing that I hope is that this doesn't change anything about our relationship. We've been apart so far and it's been great, but I don't want us to change a lot because I want us to continue on this awesome path to marriage and maybe a family.

EPOV

Bella is going to be moving in with me. My heart was pounding erratically in my chest. I think I may have died and gone to heaven when she answered my question. Then she went as far as to tell me that she was thinking the exact same thing I was. She's it for me and I know it, now all we have to do is climb the ladder and get there. I was excited for this new phase that we were about to enter into in our relationship. Things were definitely looking up in the life of Edward Cullen.


	19. Forks

**AN: So so so so so absolutely sorry that I have not updated recently. AP tests had consumed my life, but now I no longer have to worry about them and will have more time to write for this amazing story. I love the reviews, they continue to make my day, and please keep doing so. If you have some massive criticisms for me then just PM me, everyone doesn't need to see everything that you think is wrong with it. Hopefully you will all enjoy!**

**AN2: Got a review about the first post of this chapter saying that a certain part in this chapter contradicted something I wrote in a previous chapter. I made a few changes, fixing that section, and now it flows so much better with the rest of the story. Thanks to Aralys for mentioning it. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 18**_

Esme POV

My youngest boy was coming home and he was bringing a girl with him. He hasn't brought a girl home since Tanya when he was making his way through the Mariners' farm system. I think he may have loved her, but she had to go and break his heart. He wasn't the same after that. I remember him being so hurt. It's difficult to see your baby go through something like that. I'm so happy that Bella can come and make him happy again.

I was so excited to meet this Bella, who is all Edward seems to talk about nowadays. I know that she is Charlie's son, but I've never met her. Carlisle knows her from her many visits to the hospital. I feel a little bit out of the loop, but I can't wait to see her and get to know her. I can hear the smile on his face whenever her name is brought up in the conversation. I think he might love her, but he hasn't admitted it yet. I hope he realizes it soon because I don't want this one to get away. I don't think that he should let her get even 2 feet away from him. She seems like the perfect match for him and I can't wait to finally welcome her into my home and my heart.

I was frantically running around the house when Carlisle stopped me.

"Esme, please calm down. They'll be here soon."

"I know, I want everything to be perfect. I can't wait to meet Bella, what is she like?"

"She's a very sweet, young lady. It's been a very long time since I've seen her. I'm excited too."

I took a deep breath and began to relax. They would be here soon and in my head I was counting down the minutes. This was going to be a very interesting next few days. They'll be busy too, but this time is about helping Edward relax and getting to know his girlfriend.

Charlie POV

Bella had called me early last week to remind me that she was coming home with Edward to meet his parents and for him to officially meet me. I was excited because I wanted to be able to watch the All-Star game with her like we have done for many years. I wanted her to come home so we could watch it together, well boy oh boy didn't I get lucky because I found out she was heading back to Forks, and here's the catch, she's bringing someone. I was one lucky man to have my daughter dating a Major League Baseball player, but all that truly mattered was that he made her happy. That was all I wanted, to have Bella be the happiest girl on the face of the planet. I was excited to get to meet and get to know Edward on a personal level. I had to make sure that he wasn't going to break her heart. She didn't need that after what she saw happen to me and her mother. We would definitely have to have the boyfriend-father talk when I see him. I hope I don't have to remind him about my service pistol...

EPOV

I held onto Bella's hand as we drove to my house. It wasn't that far of a drive, but I was nervous and I knew that she would be too. As we started getting closer I could tell she was getting more and more nervous and squeezed her hand then lifted it to my lips and kissed it softly. It lightened the mood a little bit and it reminded her of how special I thought that she was. Her entire demeanor changed and she turned to me and smiled at me.

"Don't be nervous." I warned her.

"I can't help it, I'm meeting your parents."

"Bella, you already know who my parents are and you have met Carlisle before."

"Yes I have met him, but not as my boyfriend's father. At that time he was just the guy that was fixing my broken bones and stitching up my cuts."

"It's going to be alright. They'll love you."

"Whatever you say, you're the one who has to deal with the Police Chief tomorrow."

"That is true. I hope he won't have to threaten me with his gun or even worse use it."

"Oh he won't. You don't have anything to worry about. You are his favorite Mariner. I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped to his knees and began to kiss the ground you walk on."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

By that point we were pulling up to the house and I could see Esme and Carlisle standing on the porch waiting for us. I let Bella's hand go, turned off the car, got out and then I walked around and helped her out. As we walked to the porch I put my hand around her waist and pulled her into my side. I didn't want her to be too far away from me. Holding her hand wasn't going to be enough, I needed to have her body close to mine and this was the only way that we could accomplish that.

Esme came down the steps to greet us both with hugs as I did the introductions, which really weren't even needed. I could already tell that Esme loves Bella and that Bella was beginning to really like Esme as well. Carlisle shook my hand and told me how proud he was of me as we made our way into the house. I didn't expect anything less from my parents. I just stood back and watched my parents interact with my girl. I knew that things were going to be okay and that they would all get along great.

BPOV

As I walked into the house, I finally noticed its size. It was relatively large compared to the house that Charlie owned and I lived in for several years. I couldn't believe that they got to call this home. Most huge houses like this, I would probably consider it a mansion, didn't seem very home like and welcoming, however; this house did. It was gorgeously decorated.

"Esme, your house is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Bella. I did all the interior design work myself." Then she whispered, "I did Edward's apartment too."

"Well I absolutely love it. I may have you come do my apartment."

"I would love to, if you are living there for much longer."

"Actually, you're right I won't be living there for much longer. I'll be moving in with Edward after the end of this trip. I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone so you won't say anything right?"

"Oh of course not. Your secret is safe with me, but I'm definitely doing a happy dance."

Then we heard Carlisle say, "Edward why don't you give Bella a tour of the house and show her where she'll be staying for the next few days."

I knew Edward had walked up behind me, I could feel the electric current that both our bodies had when we were anywhere close to each other. Then I felt him grab my hand and together we began to walk around the house. We walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor of the house. Yes, I couldn't believe that the house had three floors. I was more in awe of the Cullens than I was when we arrived.

"This whole floor belongs to me." Edward said.

"You have a whole floor to yourself?"

"Of course I do. There's a guest room up here, which by the way you will not be staying in, a bathroom and my bedroom."

"Have you ever brought anyone home before me?"

"I have, but I don't want to ruin the good mood by talking about the girl that broke my heart before you."

"Okay, just a quick question, did she stay in the guest room?"

"Yes she did."

"Oh thank god."

"Bella, you are the first for many things in my life. Don't think about that girl anymore cause I don't."

"Okay, now continue on."

Edward opened the door to his room and I think I fell in love. It described Edward perfectly. It was refined and elegant, but had a quirkiness about just like Edward. I couldn't believe I was standing in his room at his parent's house and I didn't feel awkward about it at all. I wondered if Esme decorated his room as well or if he got to play a role in some things, but either way this was definitely the perfect room for Edward. I would have to explore it more later because there were so many things in there that I wanted to see.

"This is where we will be staying tonight. What do you think?"

"Edward I love it."

"I'm glad, why don't we get back down there so that way we can hang out with Carlisle and Esme and eat some food."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

As we walked down the stairs the greatest scent reached my nose. Esme must have made something delicious and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it. It was also nice to not have to cook for once. I was always cooking for Charlie and I cook for myself almost every night. I even get to cook for Edward on a few occasions and sometimes, they were few and far between though, Edward would cook something for me. I wonder if Esme taught him how to cook or not.

Carlisle POV

Edward looks so happy. I couldn't be more proud of my son. We had a wonderful dinner together in which one of Edward and one of Bella's hands were both missing. Aw the wonders of young love. I remember when Esme and I did that. Edward was eating with his left hand, even though he's not left-handed. What a gentleman, he was allowing Bella to eat with her dominate hand, but I knew that they didn't care, they just wanted to be holding hands. Once dinner was over and Bella insisted on helping Esme clean up, we all sat around the fireplace and talked. Esme and myself were trying to get to know Bella better and observe how in love they were. I wonder if they've ever told each other those three words yet. It didn't seem like it, but we weren't sure. If they haven't I know they will soon though. We watched as they headed up to the third floor to go to bed and I knew that Bella had made Edward into a new person.

"He looks so happy." My wife said to me.

"I agree. He loves her."

"And she loves him."

"It's a match made in heaven."

"I agree. She finally put a smile back on his face and he has started to love what he is doing again. I really like Bella."

"Me too, Esme, me too." And with that we went to bed as well, with smiles on our faces knowing that Edward was truly happy once again.


	20. The Police Chief

**AN: The newest chapter for my story. Hope all my readers enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else I wish I could call mine.**

* * *

_**For the Love of the Game-Chapter 19**_

BPOV

The next morning I woke up before Edward. That wasn't uncommon since Edward's work day started later than mine. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and I felt him unconsciously tighten his grip on me as I moved around. It was as if he was afraid I was going to get up and leave. Even though he was sleeping he still wanted me to be close to him. I loved this time in the morning because he looked so peaceful; his auburn hair was messed up more than usual, his green eyes closed, occasionally fluttering, threatening to open and his lips parted slightly. I laid my head on his chest hoping that I would be able to fall back asleep. I did for a few minutes and when I awoke again the time on the clock reminded me that we were going to have to get up so we could go and see Charlie.

EPOV

I was laying there happily sleeping when I felt like I was being kissed all over my body. It tickled my insides. I thought it was part of the fabulous dream I was having of my Bella until I heard her whisper in my ear. "Honey, it's time to wake up." Then I felt her lips on mine. It took me a few minutes to register that she was trying to wake me up. My eyes slowly opened and I saw her chocolate depths staring back at me.

"This is quite the way to wake up. I could get used to it."

"It's fun for you, but I have to do all the work." She pouted.

"Good morning." I said as I kissed her cheeks, then her eyes, followed by her nose, then her forehead before they finally reached their final destination, her lips.

"It is indeed a good morning."

"Why are we up anyway?"

"We have to see Charlie today."

"Oh right." I was not too pleased about that, but she suffered through Esme's interrogation of her and I knew that I would be able to survive Charlie's of me. I just have to remember that he's the police chief and that he has a gun. So I can never break Bella's heart or I'd be dead.

We both got up and got dressed. We held hands as we headed downstairs to discover that Esme had cooked a breakfast buffet of sorts. We found my parents sitting at the table, Carlisle reading the newspaper and Esme reading some design magazine.

"Good morning," Esme greeted, "I made some breakfast, so help yourself. I know the pair of you will be seeing the Chief of Police today."

I led Bella towards the kitchen and we both fixed huge plates of food. Esme's motherly, home-cooked meals were fantastic, but my favorite meals were by far the ones that Bella made for the two of us to share on my days off or after a day game. We soon joined the other two occupants of the house at the table and chatted for awhile until we all had to head out to start the day. They mentioned that they would be back later so we could all watch the All-Star game together since Jasper was there and that we were more than welcome to invite Charlie to join us. I silently hoped that he would decide to come that way Bella could spend more time with him and so that I would get to know him better. We got into the Volvo and began the short drive to Charlie's house.

Charlie POV

I was nervous about having the infamous Edward Cullen in my house. I can honestly say that I have been a Mariners fan all my life, but I have never been this close to any of the players and now here my daughter was dating one. I really hoped he treated her well. It seemed like. The few times that I've talked to Bella on the phone since they've met and started dating she's seemed happier. I just hope that my assumptions are correct. I was lost in my thoughts that it took me a minute to register the fact that I had just heard the sound of an engine being shut off. Then I heard a door slam, slowly followed by another. I wondered if he opened the door for her and helped her out and for some reason it seemed like he did.

Then before I realized it there was a knock on the door. I practically ran there, but slowed and caught my breath before answering the door. I had to mentally prepare myself for this for a few reasons, 1) Bella was bringing home her boyfriend, she hardly does that, 2) it's Edward Cullen and he is going to be in my house and 3) I had no idea what sight would be awaiting me once I opened the door. After I turned the knob and pulled the door open, the image I saw of my daughter and her boyfriend was one of pure love. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her body was pulled into his side. Their fingers were entwined on the hand that held her hip. I almost wish that I had my camera to capture that moment, but Bella broke the silence that the three of us had awkwardly found ourselves in as I just stood there and stared at them.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Bells."

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He said, and he reached out to shake my hand. It was appearing like he was quite the gentleman after all. I should have guessed that though because of the few interactions I had with Carlisle who was a gentleman all the time.

"Of course you are. I'm glad you're here and you can feel free to call me Charlie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why don't you two come on inside?"

"Thanks Dad." I turned and they followed me into the house. Edward began walking around, checking things out as Bella spoke up, "Dad, how about I cook you two something to eat because I know you're probably missing my cooking."

"Sure Bells, it will give Edward and I a chance to talk."

BPOV

I felt bad making Edward face my dad all by himself, but I had a feeling Charlie would like Edward more than the other guys that I had brought home before him. There weren't many that I brought home, but I just had this feeling that Edward would take the top spot easily. He would blow my dad's friend, Billy's son, Jake right out of the water. My dad had spent so much time trying to be a match maker that he didn't even realize that Jake and I were only meant to be just friends. I walked into the living room to find Edward looking at all of the pictures of me—embarrassing or not—that Charlie had placed all around the room. I walked up behind him and hugged his waist. He spun around and looked at me, the crooked grin that I had fallen in love was plastered across his face. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him quickly.

"I'm going to make my boys some food. You and Charlie get to spend some time without me and if you need anything I'll just be in the kitchen. Is that okay?"

"Love, anything that you want is fine with me. I think I'll be able to be alone with your dad for a little while. I kind of expected it."

"Thanks Edward."

Charlie then walked into the room. I kissed Edward one more time and headed towards the kitchen. I heard my dad's voice fill the room, "So Edward, tell me what's it like being a Mariner?" and I knew that things were going to be great.

20 minutes later, after the lunch I had cooked up was done I called Edward and Charlie into the dining area. Edward came up to me and gave me a quick peck that told me he appreciated what I had done and Charlie exclaimed, "Bella, this smells absolutely wonderful." Then we all dug in. After lots of conversation, mostly about baseball, not that I was complaining we decided to head back to Carlisle and Esme's place. We invited Charlie to join us for the game, to which he complied and said he'd meet us there before the game began. It was going to be interesting to have everyone under one roof, but this is what holidays would be like if Edward and I were to get married. I would also think that Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice would be there too since they are the family Edward and I have gotten to choose. I bet Edward would even be okay with having Angela and Ben there because of how much they meant to me.

Back at the house, Edward and I made snacks for everyone for the game and got out some blankets and such just in case we would need them. Then I went and changed putting on a Mariners t-shirt with Cullen on the back of it, even though he wasn't at the game, I was showing that I supported his team. Carlisle and Esme came home not long after we did and were surprised to see how much stuff we had got done. About a half-hour before the game started we heard the doorbell ringing, Charlie had arrived. I was so excited to get to watch the game with my dad and my boyfriend and his family. I loved them Esme and Carlisle, they were such kind-hearted people. They welcomed me into their home and quickly accepted the relationship that I had with their son.

Charlie was welcomed into the living room, where Edward and I were sitting on the floor, me between his legs and he had his hands around my waist and I had my hands on top of his. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie all took their seats and we all began munching on snacks and enjoying each other's company. The game was pretty intense. The AL, which was the team that Jasper was playing on, and the NL were tied going into the bottom of the 9th when the AL would be batting. Jasper was going to be the second person to bat in this inning. I really hoped that he would hit a walk-off home-run, in which he did, much to my excitement. Charlie left not long after the game was over and I was sad to see him leave. Edward went and called Jasper congratulating him from all of us and I escorted my dad to the door. I said my goodbyes and told him that we wouldn't be strangers and that we would be talking to him or seeing him again soon. I had really missed spending time with him. I was just happy that he and Edward got along and I couldn't wait until we were all together again.

Charlie POV

As I was heading back home, I realized something about Edward and my daughter; they were in love with each other and it wasn't just some puppy love that would only last a shortwhile. They were deeply in love with each other. I think it would be okay to go as far as saying that they were soul mates, two pieces of a puzzle that matched perfectly together, they fit together and I knew that they were both in this relationship for the long haul and nothing was going to be able to tear those two apart. I was so happy that Bella had found someone who completed her especially after seeing my marriage to her mother fall apart. It was nice to see the smile on Bella's face and the sparkle in her eye again.


	21. Home

**AN: Sorry guys, my internet has been down, here's the post. So sorry that you haven't heard from me in awhile, but I haven't given up on this story it's my baby! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing how much people love this story, cause I love it too! :]**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned more than the plot, but I don't. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**

* * *

For the Love of the Game-Chapter 20**_

BPOV

Coming home from Forks was harder than I had originally thought. I had realized how much I missed hanging out with my dad. Plus now I had two more people I could visit, Carlisle and Esme. They were two of the nicest, kind-hearted people I had ever met. As we were leaving they told me I was welcome in their home whenever I was in tow, with or without Edward. I was truly at a loss for words. They almost seemed too good to be true, but at times so did Edward. I guess it must have run in the family.

Now that we were returning I had to worry about moving into Edward's apartment. This was going to be a big change for me. I was looking forward to it, but I hadn't lived with anyone but my dad since I got out of college. I'm definitely going to be out of my comfort zone here, but no matter what I know that Edward will help me through it. Once the All-Star break was over, the Mariners were in town for a three-game series before hitting the road for a 10 games in 11 days road trip. He wanted me to travel with him again, but I wanted to get myself situated at his apartment first.

EPOV

I was so bummed that I was going to have to go on the road right after Bella would be moving in with me. We had talked about her maybe flying out near the end of the trip so that way she could at least spend some time with me. I couldn't have been happier though. At this time in my life, I was about to have the woman that I loved move in with me. We would be able to wake up in each other's arms and hopefully this will lead to me making her Mrs. Edward Cullen, and then having miniature Bellas and Edwards running around.

Tonight I had a game, it was the first game since we got back from Forks, I was hoping Bella would be there, but she had spent all day moving some of her boxes into my apartment and unpacking her necessities. She told me she would do her best to get there as I kissed her goodbye before I headed to the ballpark.

After I had arrived, Emmett and Jasper (who I congratulated again on his wonderful All-Star game) asked me how my trip to Forks and I told them all about it, and how as we were speaking Bella was moving all of her stuff into my apartment. They were excited for me, but warned me that we were moving a little fast and that maybe we should slow things down a bit, but I reassured them, that there were things that Bella and I just weren't ready for in our relationship and moving in with each other wasn't one of those things. Normally I get text messages from Bella before every game and there was a long while that I thought I wasn't going to get one, but as I was getting ready to head out on the field my phone buzzed on the shelf of my locker. The message read, _There's a surprise for you sitting out in the stands…Me. xoxo B._ I was so happy that she could be there, I knew she would do her best, but I also wanted her to be situated at home too.

BPOV

I had unpacked my boxes from the day, the ones that I felt I would need the most and got ready to go to the game. I told Edward I would do my best to get down to Safeco Field to watch him play, but I didn't know how much time I would need to get situated at home. It ended up being less than I thought. Before the game, I called Charlie and told him that I wanted him to come down after the Mariners were on their road trip so that way we could go to a game together and he could see where Edward and I were living. That trip made me miss home so much more.

Before the start of the game I know that Edward waits for a text message from me, so once I was in the stands I sent him one, letting him know that I was there and that we wouldn't have to meet at Starbucks after the game, or even at home. _Home. _It was nice to be able to call Edward's apartment home. I was worried about how fast our relationship was moving, but we were always communicating with each other, so I decided to talk to him later tonight about some things that were on my mind about our relationship.

Edward had another fantastic game, which didn't surprise me. I think I made him love baseball again. I gave him a purpose to play. That's more pressure than I would ever need, but if he's happy than so am I. I'm just excited to get back to school and share all my Mariners stories with my new students this year. What would they think when they find out that I am dating Edward Cullen, a Mariner himself. I can just picture jaws dropping thinking about it. What surprised me was that Edward didn't make the All-Star team. He was one of the best center-fielders in the game I would have at least thought that he would have been taken as a reserve player, but its okay because I got to spend those days with him in Forks with our parents.

EPOV

When I saw Bella in the stands I sent her a smile and played with all my heart. Every game I played for her. After the game was over and we were at home relaxing, Bella said she wanted to talk to me about some things. I was worried at first that she wasn't happy, but then I saw the smile on her face and knew that it wasn't anything bad.

"Edward, I was thinking that we might be taking our relationship too fast. I mean we just met on Opening Day which was 4 months ago."

"I know Bella, but with you I don't know what to do. I just want to be with you all the time. Sometimes I even picture what our future would be like. Married with kids and a house with a picket fence and a dog."

"You really picture our future?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"  
"Every time I daydream."

"Then you know that this is right. I'm not going to push you to do anything that you don't want to do and I know that you're going to do the same for me. I'm not worried about the pace of our relationship because with you by my side I feel like I can conquer anything."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me and know exactly the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"It's my job as your boyfriend to make you feel better."

"Well thank you. I'm glad we talked about all that stuff, I was thinking about it today while I was unpacking."

"Are Alice and Rosalie coming over tomorrow to help you move more of your things?"

"Yep. I'm excited to spend more time with them and get to know them a little bit better. I think we might be going to the game and sitting in the "wives and girlfriends" section, so I won't be in my usual seats."

"I don't like it when you sit there, but at least you'll be there."

"I don't like sitting there either; I might have to extend my number of seats from two to three so that way all of us girls can sit out there. I have a perfect view of you and the dugout. Alice can have a nice view of Jasper and Rosalie can catch any home-runs that Emmett hits."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"I might want to change my package um tomorrow."

"Whatever you want as long as you're happy."

"By the way, I wanted to let you know that my dad is going to come to a game when you guys get back from your road trip. Our trip home made me miss Forks and my family way too much."

I looked at the clock and realized that we had been up for a lot longer than I expected us to be. "Bells, I think it's time for us to go to bed. We both have crazy, hectic days tomorrow. And you can't hide another yawn from me."

"Alright Edward let's go to bed. Together for the first time at home."

"I love it when you call this home."

"I do too; now let's go to bed, after all it was your suggestion." We both laughed as we headed to bed to get some shut eye before the next day.


End file.
